La Fleur Du Mal
by lauryne1225
Summary: Une simple journée pour Henry et Evie, pourtant, tout bascula. Comment une simple fleur pouvait détruire toute une vie ?


**Hey ! Alors voici une** **PARODIE** **d'Assassin's Creed Syndicates. Etant une adepte du fait qu'Evie puisse trouver meilleur fiancé, j'ai fait cette fiction ! Aucun personnage ne m'appartient évidemment ! Et je remercie Mail-Lee pour l'inspiration.**

 **WARNING : Je fais des allusions (bon un peu plus xD) sexuelle, alors si ça ne vous plait pas, passez votre chemin.**

 **Cette fiction a été écrite sous aucune substance illicite, si si je vous l'assure !**

 **Bonne Lecture !**

La Fleur Du Mal

Ce jour était particulièrement ensoleillé, alors que l'été cette année avait été catastrophique. Les nuages avaient laissé place à un ciel bleu. Et aujourd'hui, Henry avait décidé d'emmener sa fiancée au parc. Deux mois qu'il l'avait demandé en mariage et le jeune Indien était plus qu'heureux entre leurs recherches continues sur les fragments d'Eden et leurs parties de jambes en l'air à même le bureau.

Il se leva donc à sept heures pétantes et alla enfiler ses vêtements qu'il n'avait pas lavés depuis deux mois, il ne le fait qu'aux grandes occasions. Il sortit du pain et du beurre ainsi que du sel. Le beurre salé coûtant trop cher pour l'Indien, il le salait lui-même, mais toujours à la perfection : jamais de trop ou pas assez. Ce talent avait le don de faire jouir Evie, "C'est pour ça que je t'aime" disait-elle.

Après s'être trouvé repu, il prépara le déjeuner de la jeune femme qu'il déposa dans un plateau. Il se dirigea vers la chambre, mais adroit comme il est, il glissa sur le string qui traînait par terre. Celui de l'aîné Frye me direz-vous, mais non-non, c'était celui d'Henry, "C'est plus facile pour se gratter" se justifiait-il.

Enfin tout ça pour dire que le contenu du plateau termina dans la figure de la pauvre Evie. Énervée, elle cria nombre d'insultes. Elle était rouge écarlate et était partie se changer tandis que le jeune homme méditait sur son action. Il ramassa le string et le rangea dans un tiroir au pif. Soudain, on frappa à la porte, Henry fut surpris de voir Jacob.

-Salut, tu veux quelques choses ?

-Je viens chercher Evie pour aller buter des Blighters !

-Désole, on a déjà un truc de prévu.

-J'peux récupérer le pistolet qu'Evie m'a confisqué ?

Car oui, Jacob avait, la dernière fois qu'il s'était retrouvé complètement soûl, parié que son flingue pourrait rentrer dans n'importe lequel de ses orifices. Evie n'étant jamais loin lui avait donc pris.

-Vas-y rentre.

Le brun rentra et Henry lui indiqua un tiroir. Evie rentra à son tour dans la pièce un objet dans la main.

-Le vibromasseur anal qu'à fait Bell marche super bien ! Il est vachement en avance sur son temps ! Déclara-t-elle.

Les deux garçons se tournèrent vers elle.

-Evie ?!

-Jacob ?!

-Evie ?!

-Henry ?!

-Jacob ?!

-Aaah !

Ce dernier tenait au bout des doigts le string d'Henry qu'il venait de trouver dans le tiroir. Le visage blanc comme un linge, son regard passait de sa jumelle à l'Indien.

Henry courut vers Jacob et retira le sous-vêtement de ses mains. Il déglutit, pris son pistolet et quitta la maisonnette sans jeter un regard en arrière. Evie, exaspérée, alla se préparer pour sortir et enfin, ils prirent le chemin du parc.

Une fois au parc, il commença à pleuvoir, autant avoir une journée de merde jusqu'au bout. Ils s'abritèrent sous un arbre et s'embrassèrent de façon extrêmement clichée sous la pluie. Evie ramassa une branche par terre et la montra à Henry.

-Et si on faisait notre propre vibromasseur ?

Henry, ne pouvant refuser, s'enfonça la branche dans le cul. Seulement voilà, étant une journée de merde, il tomba sur une branche de rosier. Le cul en feu et en sang, il ne pouvait pas retirer l'objet retenu par les épines qui s'était enfoncé.

Evie tenta de réconforter son futur mari.

-T'inquiète, elle sortira quand tu iras chier.

Pour se faire pardonner, elle commença à ramasser un petit bouquet de pissenlit. Elle revint les fleurs dans les mains.

-Tiens mon chéri.

Il prit les fleurs et renifla à plein nez le pollen. Soudain, le visage de l'Indien vira au rouge, comme la fois où il avait mangé un piment, il avait eu la chiasse pendant deux semaines. Il en foutait partout, un vrai désastre. C'est d'ailleurs la cause de sa défaite à sa première mission, il avait glissé et avait réveillé le Templier.

-Ohkfnsjzfkvlfksnh

-Qu'est que tu as dit ?

-Gkfkskdvlblezjft

-J'comprend rien !

Il vira au bleu, un vrai schtroumph. Il tomba par terre et commença à avoir des spasmes

-Tu veux jouer aux mimes ? Un poisson ! Une loutre ?

Puis il s'arrêta et ses yeux virèrent au blanc.

-Henry ?!

Elle prit le visage de son fiancé entre ses mains et telle une scène hyper clichée de film hollywoodien, elle cria :

-NOOOOOOOON !

 **FIN**

 **Voilà ! Je remercie Mai-Lee pour l'idée de la mort, les pissenlits c'est dangereux. Oui c'est un total craque de ma conscience, écrit aux environs d'une heure du matin. J'espère que ça vous aurez appréciez et je vous dis à bientôt. :')  
**


End file.
